


Thumb sucker - Pack mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hale - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Protective Derek, Puppy Liam, Teasing, Teen Wolf, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The pack finds out that Liam still sucks his thumb when he's scared or nervous and they don't take it well. Y/N and Derek step in to resolve the issue and stop the pack from teasing it's youngest member.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon who requested this. I hope you enjoy the first part to this. Part two will be out very soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x
> 
> Chapter Two Preview: The pack prankster

Derek had called an emergency pack meeting at the loft to tell the rest of the members about the lead he had picked up earlier on in the day to the newest threat in Beacon Hills. It was safe to say that everyone was anxious about what to do. Even the pack's true alpha, Scott McCall seemed quite frazzled and enlisted help from Derek and his mate, Y/N who also happened to be the pack mother especially to its youngest member, Liam Dunbar. The newly turned young beta was still having trouble adjusting to his supernatural side and soon found an anchor in Y/N. She was his mother, perhaps not by blood but for all intents and purposes. 

That evening, the pack was in the living room waiting for the Alphas to begin. Stiles and Kira sat on the large floor cushion by the fire, Lydia, Malia and Liam were all sat on the large couch and Y/N sat on the large single arm chair that was the closest to Derek after putting snacks on the coffee table so everyone could help themselves. 

Derek began by explaining to everyone what it was that he had found. He grabbed his laptop to show the others the research he had done. Scott added that the threat was getting bigger and closer to them as each day went on so it was crucial for them to keep each other updated at all times. The expression on everyone's face read nothing but fear and panic. Liam, however; still new to the supernatural world hearing about the new threat still caused him to panic and worry. He brought his knees up against his chest and without knowing his left thumb inched closer and closer to his mouth and he began to make sucking causing everyone to look at him.  
"...and that is why we need to ma-..." Scott began but was cut off when he turned his head to the sound of the noise and found his beta had blanked out and was now sucking his thumb drooling slightly. The pack members began to chuckle and snort at the beta who was really just a baby. Liam usually did it if he was scared or if something was bothering him. Y/N understood why Liam did it. At first, she too was surprised but soon found herself reassuring the young boy that it was ok for him to be scared and seek comfort in something that was seen as odd even if he was 15.  
"Liam?", Scott asked slightly confused as he looked at his beta. The giggling began to get louder from the other members.  
"Stop it", Derek hissed at them to be quiet. Y/N had told Derek about Liam's adorable little quirk and the Alpha too was surprised but understood that he was just a kid finding his way in the supernatural world.  
"Liam, baby?", Y/N called to him softly but the young beta didn't move. 

Y/N looked at Derek who has a sad expression on his face knowing how hard all of this must be on a kid who's parents practically neglected him and then was trying to cope with controlling his shift. 

Y/N got up from her seat and walked over to Liam on the couch. She kneeled down in front of him and gently cupped his cheek stroking it with the pad of her thumb.  
"Liam, honey. It's ok. Do you want to talk to me about what's wrong, baby?" She asked him. Suddenly the beta shook his head as if her voice had woken him from his trance like state. He noticed his thumb was in his mouth and that there was some drool down his shirt. Y/N noticed too and took a tissue from the box on the coffee table and wiped Liam's mouth gently hushing him. 

He looked up to see the older pack members laughing at him as some mocked his actions and laughed louder.  
"What a thumb sucking baby", he heard someone laugh.  
"Talk about the pack baby", a female voice added. The words were like daggers being thrown at him.  
"I'm not a baby!" Liam shouted back at them as he looked up at his pack members.  
"Yes you are, no normal teenager sits and sucks their thumb", Stiles laughed.  
"Stiles, leave him alone", Y/N scolded the older boy.  
"Seriously, Y/N?. Some beta, more like the pack baby", another member chuckled. Liam had heard enough and ran to into the kitchen away from them.  
"Sometimes you guys are just unbelievable", Y/N stated annoyed as she followed behind the young beta, went into the kitchen and found him sitting on one of the stools with his hands in his lap.  
"Liam. Talk to me baby?" Y/N asked again softly as she approached him and sat beside him wrapping an arm around his smaller frame.  
"I can't help it. I don't why it happens." He told her sadly.  
"I know, honey. It's something you find comfort in when things get too scary. You're still very young. It's ok to be scared", she told him running her fingers trough his hair.  
"No it isn't, you're all so brave and fearless and have no problem fighting the supernatural. Nothing scares you or anyone", he told her.  
"Everyone's scared of something, sweetie. Being brave and fearless didn't come to us overnight. It took time and patience because we listened to each other and learnt from each other. I know you're still getting used to everything and everyone and that's ok but remember that you're not alone. We're all hear for you. We won't let anyone hurt you", she reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"What are you scared of?", he asked looking up at her.  
"I'm scared of losing the people I love. You, Derek, our pack members no matter how annoying they can be at times", she told him pressing another kiss to his forehead. Liam smiled and leaned into her chest the sound of her heartbeat could be heard faintly as he used his supernatural hearing. 

They sat in the kitchen for a little while. Liam opened up to her about still having nightmares even after defeating Kate and her berserkers.  
"It scares me, momma", Liam admitted, his voice breaking as he tried his hardest not to cry. Y/N scooped the young boy onto her lap and gently rocked him in her arms softly hushing him.  
"Ssssh, I know baby. I know. If this is something you find comfort in then it's ok. It's like a phase and will only last for a while. Soon you'll forget all about it because this is all so new to you that's why it scares you and you want some security right?", she added to which Liam nodded in response. He laid his head against her shoulder and could hear the sound of her heart beat. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently rubbed his back.  
"Let's go join the others. I promise they won't say anything to you", she told him.  
"Can I sit with you, momma?" he asked, his beautiful baby blue eyes glistening. Y/N's heart melted and she smiled nodding yes. 

After 30 minutes, they joined everyone back in the living room. Y/N sat back in her seat but this time pulled Liam into her lap and wrapped her arms around him as the young beta took his thumb again and slowly began to start suckling.  
"No ones going to say another word to my baby, understood?" Y/N asked sternly. The others said nothing but they couldn't help but avert their eyes back to her seeing Liam curled up into her lap practically sucking his thumb like a little baby as the Alphas continued with the meeting. Once it was over, the room fell silent.  
"Ok seriously? Are we going to sit here and acknowledge that this is normal behaviour?" Stiles asked breaking the silence.  
"What did I just say?!" Y/N stated annoyed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Liam holding him close.  
"Are you sure the baby doesn't want his pacifier instead?", he continued to tease him.  
"Stiles!" Derek and Y/N yelled in unison. 

Everyone was about to disperse to either grab their laptops to do more research, get more snacks from the kitchen or go for a small bathroom break but were stopped by Stiles' outburst. Liam blushed in embarrassment and hid his face against Y/N's neck.  
"What is your problem, Stilinski?!" Derek growled at him.  
"My problem? My problem is that Liam is practically acting like a baby and Y/N's acting as if it's normal behaviour", he spat.  
"It is normal behaviour especially for someone as young as Liam who is still a newly bitten beta werewolf, getting used to the supernatural world and being with his new pack who are supposed to be his second family." Y/N told him bluntly.  
"He doesn't have to be such a baby about it," retorted Stiles.  
"I don't care, if he is baby. He's my baby. If there's a reason he's scared then we should all be helping him feel loved and safe not teasing him or picking on him", Y/N told him pressing a kiss to Liam's forehead.  
"So you're jealous?" the older alpha, Derek asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No!" Stiles protested looking away trying to hide his blush as he walked away from the pack and into the other room where he sat alone with his laptop.  
"Just because you're jealous of how much Y/N takes care of Liam doesn't mean you can pick on the poor pup", Derek told him as he patted a hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder and smiled to himself as he headed to the kitchen followed by Scott.  
"Don't be too hard on him, he just misses his mom and sees her in Y/N. That's why he gets a little edgy and annoyed sometimes", Scott told the older alpha. Derek sighed and nodded in understanding as he opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water and handed one over to Scott.  
"I get that but it doesn't mean he can pick on the kid. Liam's already having a hard time adjusting. I feel like Y/N is his anchor so he'll stay in control. He needs her more than ever. She's just my mate but she's the pack mother," Derek explained to him.  
"Exactly", Scott replied causing Derek to raise an eyebrow at him. 

Y/N was sat in the living room alone by the fire watching the local news to hear about any other strange sightings in town as Liam was nestled against her chest.  
"Did you mean that, momma?", Liam asked still resting against her chest.  
"Mean what, baby?" she replied idly running her fingers through Liam's hair.  
"About loving me and protecting me?" He asked shyly.  
"Of course I did, baby. I love you. We all love you and want you to be safe and feel loved. Besides there's a reason you call me momma right?" She asked him. Liam nodded shyly playing with his fingers.  
"Because you're the pack mom, you're always here for me whenever I need you or when I just want hugs and kisses," he replied shyly looking up at her with his beautiful baby blue eyes and small smile.  
"That's right, baby." Y/N smiled down at him and pressed a small kiss to his nose making the young beta blush and hide his face against her chest as he blushed a light shade of pink.  
"You little cutie", she cooed and pressed a kissed to his crown. She felt Liam relax in her arms, his eyes slowly fluttering shut and soon his breathing evened out. Y/N looked down at her lap to find that Liam had fallen asleep. She adjusted him more comfortably in her arms as he rest his head against her shoulder, his arms resting peacefully in his lap and his legs dangling over hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and gently rocking him. Derek saw the sweet exchange between his mate and the youngest beta and couldn't help but smile. He stood beside her and put a loving hand on her shoulder pressing a kiss to her head.  
"Good job, babe." He spoke softly careful not to wake Liam as his mate rocked the young beta in her arms. He saw how much love Y/N had towards Liam. She accepted him as her own from the day both Scott and Stiles had called her during the middle of the night about their "little problem" and after that Liam had latched on to Y/N seeing how much of a maternal figure she was to him making sure he had eaten his meals, was doing well in school, keeping his anger under control, controlling his shift and whenever he needed to be comforted mostly in the form of hugs, kisses and sitting in Y/N's lap refusing to move. She really did love him.


	2. The pack prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles refuses to believe that Liam's thumb sucking is just a phase and comes with ideas to trigger it to show the others what a baby he is. He dresses up as a berserker to scare the young beta but it goes a little too far...

The next day, Liam was clingier than ever. He refused to be separated from Y/N and began to whine whenever she wasn't with him. Later that evening, Liam was laying down on the couch watching a movie and absentmindedly started to suck on his thumb. Stiles stood in the kitchen peering into the room hearing Liam whine for the pack mother and he saw how Y/N would tend to the young beta immediately as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and she covered him with a light blanket, gently patting his tummy cooing sweet words at him as he settled back down. She smiled and ruffled his hair lovingly and leant down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

An idea sprung into Stiles' mind. Perhaps it was a little extreme maybe even harsh but it would really show the rest of the pack how much of a baby Liam was. Stiles had put together a makeshift berserker costume that resembled the real berserkers they had recently fought back in Mexico. The costume was dark, it had makeshift bones formed into solid armor just as the real creatures had. Stiles had even managed to make the exact face mask getting the skull from Peter who had picked it up from Mexico as a souvenir. Creepy, Stiles thought. It was just what he needed. 

That night, everyone had settled down for a pack movie night refusing to budge from the Hale loft. The girls were sat on the floor huddling under a large fluffy blanket, Liam was wrapped up in Y/N's arms as Derek sat beside them and Scott was casually laying down on the single arm chair digging into the caramel popcorn pretzel bites Y/N had prepared earlier. However, Stiles had told everyone he would be heading home as his dad would be returning from work but instead the hyperactive brown haired boy, changed into his costume and stood in the Hale kitchen in the dark waiting for his victim. 

After 20 minutes, Liam decided to go into the kitchen to get his favourite soda from the fridge.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to anything for you, sweetie?", Y/N asked him. Liam shook his head.   
"I just want my drink." Liam told her heading to the kitchen. The young beta turned on the light in the kitchen and stood in front of him was a berserker. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to get away but hit a wall and slowly shrunk down as small as possible. His breathing began to hitch and he held his arms across his torso trying to calm himself down.   
"You're not real. You're not real." He repeated to himself but the creature slowly walked towards him. Liam's cry of terror alerted the rest of the pack who all jolted awake and raced in to the kitchen to see what had happened.   
"What is it? What's going on?!" Scott asked concerned.  
"Liam, pup. Are you ok, what's wrong?" Derek asked the lung beta who was on his knees hugging his chest as he cried hysterically.   
"BERSERKER!" Malia yelled as she tackled the creature who fell to the floor with a thud. Derek's eyes turned from their usual deep hazel to orbits of fiery red and he let out a growl with his fangs on display ready to rip the creature to shreds.   
"Momma! I want momma!" The young beta cried out terrified. As if on que Y/N came running into the kitchen and saw Liam cowering in fear.   
"Liam! I'm here baby, it's ok." Y/N told him kneeling beside him. She pulled the boy onto her lap and gently rocked him in her arms.   
"It's ok, baby. It's ok, you're ok. I'm here, momma's right here." She cooed trying to calm him down.   
"Take Liam inside". Derek instructed Y/N as he stood before the creature slowly retracting his claws. Y/N nodded her head and pulled the young boy into her arms and carried him to the living room followed by Lydia who watched over the pack mother and her baby. 

Derek inched closer and closer to the creature that was stuck under Malia's hold and with a single hand, the older Alpha reached down and held up the creature his fangs inching closer and closer to it's neck. Stiles felt Derek's breath on his neck and called out for him to stop.   
"Ok ok, stop! It's me!" He cried out to them holding his hands up.   
"STILES?!" Scott exclaimed slowly shifting back to his human self as he went to pull the mask off of the creature that was revealed to be his best friend.   
"What the hell?!" Malia yelled. Derek held the human from the scruff of his collar and pushed him into the living room where he saw his mate comforting the youngest beta in the pack. Derek cleared his throat causing Y/N to look up with disappointment masking her expression.   
"No!" Liam cried out as he hid his face against Y/N's neck as she felt his hot breath become more frequent.   
"Y/N...I..." Stiles began but Y/N cut him off.   
"I don't want to listen to what you have to say Stiles. I'm really disappointed in you." She told him rather bluntly and got up holding Liam in her arms and carried the young upset beta upstairs to her room she shared with Derek. She sat down on the bed, gently rubbed Liam's back and pressed a kiss to his forehead softly hushing him.   
"Momma, I...I..can't", he cried against her, his hot tears running down his cheeks.   
"Hey, ssh ssh sssh. I'm right here, baby. Listen to momma's heartbeat and focus on your breathing. It's ok. I'm here, honey," she cooed running her fingers through his hair.   
"Momma, why would he do tha-" he sniffled wrapping his arms around Y/N's torso holding on tight as if she was his only life line.   
"Sssh, let's not worry about that sweetheart. Let's focus on your breathing." She told him wiping away his tears and pressed another kiss to his forehead. She placed a hand gently on his chest and guided him to breathe in and out as she pressed kisses to his forehead every so often cooing sweet words of praise to him.   
"Good boy, that's my good boy." She cooed after seeing that Liam's breathing had gone back to normal. He relaxed in her arms and rest his head against her shoulder as she stroked his forearm with her thumb as she continued to slowly rock the young boy in her arms. She sighed.  
"What Stiles did to you was mean and unfair. We all have things we're scared off and for him to scare you like that wasn't right." She told him.   
"Are you mad at him?" The young beta asked looking up at her with his faded blue eyes and year stained cheeks.   
"I'd be mad at anyone who hurt my baby. I'm disappointed. I didn't think he would stoop so low." She sighed sadly and kissed the young boy's forehead cradling his cheek in the palm of her hand. 

Derek walked into the bedroom and saw the sweet exchange between his mate and the youngest beta, who he liked to call his pup.  
"How're you doing, pup?" He asked Liam sitting beside his mate as she cradled the young boy in her arms. Liam looked up at the alpha with his baby blue eyes and slowly nodded.   
"Where is he?" Y/N asked Derek who immediately knew who she was talking about.   
"In the kitchen with the others sulking. You know you're going to have to talk to him eventually." He told her. Y/N sighed and then nodded.   
"I will when I'm done being mad at him." She told him still holding Liam in her arms. Derek sighed and nodded in agreement before pressing a kiss to her temple and gently ruffled Liam's hair staying beside his mate who rocked the beta in her arms until Liam's tiredness took over and the sound of her heart beat slowly lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, guys. Work has been insane lazy and I haven't had time to do much writing but here's the next part to this fic. I'll have the last part up very soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	3. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N ignores Stiles for a while to try and keep her cool and focuses on tending to Liam who is still shaken up but once she speaks to the older boy who opens up to her about his actions.

For the rest of the afternoon, Y/N had ignored Stiles trying to keep her cool and continued to tend to Liam who was still shaken up by the older boy's cruel prank. He refused to leave her lap and at this moment was nestled in her arms. She sat up on the bed with her legs stretched out as Liam rest his head against her chest and loosely wrapped his arms around her, his left leg over hers. She couldn't help but chuckle at him trying to slowly make his way into her lap. Y/N held him protectively in her arms and idly ran her fingers through his soft sand coloured hair occasionally pressing a kiss to his cheek as he slept in her arms. 

It wasn't long until Stiles came up to the room and knocked three times on her bedroom door.   
"Y/N, can we talk?" he asked timidly the expression of guilt clear on his face as he rubbed his arm nervously.   
"Give me a minute," she told him pressing a kiss to Liam's forehead and slowly removed herself from Liam's grip hushing the young beta when he whined and stirred in his sleep.   
"Go wait in Derek's office, I'll be there in a minute." She told him pulling a light blanket over Liam and lovingly ruffled his hair. 

Stiles nodded obeying her and did as he was told. Y/N followed him to Derek's office and sat down on one of the large chairs.   
"What is it, Stiles?" She asked him.   
"Can you just please stop ignoring me? I didn't think it'd hurt but it hurts so much just please, please talk to me. I'm sorry." He began to breakdown in tears and sob. Y/N couldn't help but feel for the boy.   
He probably acted out for attention.   
"I don't know what to say to you. I'm really disappointed in you." She began crossing her arms over her chest.   
"I'm sorry, just please stop ignoring me." He sobbed.   
"Why did you do that Liam?" She asked him.  
"I was sick of him always getting your attention. He's not the only one who needs you. Ever since I lost my mom, I've felt so alone and then when we found you I felt that maybe there was some hope that you'd love me and others just like you do with Liam", he told her wiping his nose against his shirt sleeve.   
She sighed and kneeled down in front of him and wiped away his tears.   
"..'m sorry." He sobbed as he leaned into her caring touch and looked up at her with his sad brown eyes.  
"Stiles, what you did to Liam was cruel. You know he's still new to the supernatural world and adjusting to everything. You can't play mean pranks like that especially when you saw what Liam went through with the Berserkers." She explained to him.   
"I'm sorry just please don't ignore me." He sniffled looking up at her.   
"I think you've learnt your lesson sweetheart and I guess I'm sorry too for not sharing my love with everyone. I had no idea you felt this way, you could've come and talked to me, honey." She replied smoothing his brown hair out of his face to which the boy nodded. Y/N wiped away his tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead wrapping her arms around him bring him in to a big hug.   
"Just promise me you'll do better. No more mean pranks". She told him.   
"I promise," Stiles told her resting his head against her chest. She placed one last kiss to his forehead but dismissing him down to the living room where the other pack members were. 

Y/N walked into the bedroom and saw that Liam was now awake. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes with his fist. She smiled and sat down beside him scooping him up in her arms.   
"Hi baby, how're you feeling?" Se asked gently brushing his hair away from his face as she went to press a soft loving kiss to his cheek.  
"Better", he replied still yawning.   
"I'm glad to hear that, honey. Let's go back downstairs to everyone?" She asked him standing up and holding her hand out to him. Liam nodded and took her hand. He helped him out of bed, straightened the pillows and duvet and took his hand before heading downstairs.   
"That's my good boy," she cooed. 

The pack was dispersed between the living room and kitchen. Y/N sat down at the end of the couch and pulled Liam onto her lap, the young beta instantly nuzzling into her neck taking in her sweet floral scent from her perfume which helped him down. She gently rubbed his back as they sat together in silence for while. Liam began to suck his thumb again feeling the utter comfort of his momma. A few minutes later, Stiles appeared in front of them both.   
"I'm sorry for scaring you, Liam," Stiles apologised as he bowed his head in shame. Liam simply nodded and acknowledged the other boy's apology hiding his face against Y/N's chest again.   
"Thank you, Stiles honey", Y/N thanked him on Liam's behalf with a sweet yet sincere smile. The older boy looked up, gave her a small smile and nodded before going to join his true alpha best friend in the Hale kitchen.   
"Momma?" Liam asked casually playing with the curls of Y/N's hair.   
"Yes baby?" Y/N cooed to the younger boy down in her lap.   
"I forgive him". He told her giving her a small smile. Y/N just smiled and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.   
"That's my good boy. Your family love you no matter even if some of them are a little mean sometimes, we all love you and will do everything to make sure you're safe. I promise you that". She told him. Liam listened and nodded at her.   
"I love you so much", she cooed gently rocking the young beta in her arms.   
"Love you too, momma." Liam replied and reached up to place a kiss on Y/N's cheek. They sat together in silence and were soon joined by Derek who couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene before him. The pack mother tending and caring for the pack's baby beta. He always knew she'd make a good mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the anon who requested this little fic, I hope you enjoyed it. If you guys have any other ideas of requests please feel free to send requests to my tumblr - allthingsteenwolf20


End file.
